


Dangerous

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, good girl looking for adventure meets bad boy on a bike, stereotypical 50's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man in dirty jeans and a leather jacket despite the heat filled the bike’s tank and wandered into the service store. Before Anna knew what she was doing, she was across the street standing in front of the bike, reaching out towards it. It’s not as though she hadn’t seen a motorcycle before, but she’d only seen a few passing through the town and never one up close like this. It was something new, and exciting, shining in the dullness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

Anna scuffed her black and white saddle shoes on the pavement outside the diner and squinted against the bright summer sun. She was waiting for her friends come for lunch, having not much else to do in the small town. Ruby and Sam had gotten married right after they had graduated high school, and Anna knew that she’d probably see less of her closest friend as they started a family together. But for now, in the summer between high school and adulthood, they had plenty of time to spend with her as time as giddy newlyweds.

Anna knew that she would be expected to marry and settle down soon. At the latest by twenty. Her mother was already nagging her about it. Her boyfriend, Dean, was a very sweet guy who had a stable job at the factory where almost every man in the town worked. His dad worked there too, so did Sam now, so did Anna’s father. Dean was kind, and gorgeous, and good to her. He was a little older, but they had been high school sweethearts for a year before he graduated. No one huffed at the slight age difference, because they had made - as everyone said - such a cute couple.

It was only a matter of time before Dean proposed. She couldn’t ask for a better life. But there was still a tight clutching panic inside her when she thought of marrying, having children, living her whole life in this small town and in the small role that was her allotted place in the world.

A scowl took over her pretty features as she crossed her arms over her chest, white blouse and pink poodle skirt a standard that most girls wore. There was a thunderous rumble from down the street and Anna swiveled to look like everyone else on the sidewalks. A sleek chrome and black motorcycle roared into the gas station across from the diner.

A young man in dirty jeans and a leather jacket despite the heat filled the bike’s tank and wandered into the service store. Before Anna knew what she was doing, she was across the street standing in front of the bike, reaching out towards it. It’s not as though she hadn’t seen a motorcycle before, but she’d only seen a few passing through the town and never one up close like this. It was something new, and exciting, shining in the dullness.

“Like what you see?”

Anna’s head snapped up to sharp blue eyes studying her. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean - “

“I’m Luc.”

“Anna.”

He leaned back against the gas pump and studied her. It made something tingle under Anna’s skin.

“Do you wanna go for a ride?”

“Aren’t those dangerous?”

“Yeah,” mirth lit up his face in the tilt of his lips and the glint of his eyes, “but that’s why it’s fun.”

Anna bit her lip and looked between the bike and the boy. They were dangerous. Both of them. And she knew that of the two of them he was definitely more dangerous than the bike. A boy - a stranger - from out town, most likely a vagrant and probably a low life.

“All right. Let’s go for a ride.”

-

The leather of the seat stuck to the inside of her thighs, her skirt rucked up and billowing back in the wind. Arms wound around his waist held on tight and he was a solid warmth that grounded her. Anna feared she might fly away if she didn’t have him to cling to. She wondered what that would be like.

Although the bike was smaller than a car, it seemed like so much more of a beast of a machine. More primitive. The steady vibration beneath her that jarred up her spine and rattled her teeth made something tight and pleasant coil low in her stomach. Pressed up against the curve of his back with her chin hooked over his shoulder, Anna watched the road fly beneath them and the trees blur around them.

She lost track of time, of any sense of reality as she knew it, melding with the machine and the boy and feeling something new, something tenuous and quivering, unfurl. The skin of her arm prickled and her hair knotted in the wind, cheeks whipped by it and eyes stinging.

Anna had no idea where they were going and she didn’t care. Luc drove away from the town and through the winding farm fields around them that rolled away in ripples of green and gold. Eventually, he slowed his bike and turned onto a rutted dirt path that lined a field. Anna wondered if he knew where he was going.

Stopping beneath the overhang of a copse of old oak trees with heavy branches hanging low, Luc turned off the bike and Anna unclutched her hands from their hold in his jacket, unwound stiff limbs from around him. Her legs wobbled as she stood and didn’t carry her very far before she was collapsing in the wild grass underneath the trees.

She couldn’t stop laughing.

Luc dropped onto the grass next to her, stretching out in the shade. His smile was brilliant and his gaze was heavy.

“We’ve gone pretty far, should I turn around and take you back home darlin’?”

“I don’t want to go back home.”

“Do you want to come with me?”

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere. Everywhere.”

He had rolled onto his side, propping his head up on a crooked arm. Anna smoothed her hands over her skirt and lolled her head in the grass to look at him.

“What do you do for a living? You can’t just ride all the time. Can you?”

“I take odd jobs here and there. Sometimes I hustle, or scam people.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Does that bother you?”

“I don’t know.”

He reached out towards her and shook a knot out of her hair with his fingers, brushing his hand against her cheek. Insects chirruped in the hazy summer air, the leaves of the tree rustling with a slight breeze. It was the beat of her pulse that was loudest in her ears.

“I’d take you with me.”

“Why?”

“You’re very pretty. Why not?”

Anna knew what those words meant. What it would mean to go with him. It was dangerous and it was foolish and it made her tremble with excited longing.

“I’ll come with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Luc leaned over her, rolling his body closer to lay along her side as he kissed her. Anna had known this, the frail connection of lips, heavy breathing and heated skin. She had felt this before, with Dean, but never more. Luc placed a hand on her thigh and shifted it under her skirt, his body hard muscle next to her, pressing against her, and there was more to this. A heavy promise, his tongue licking past her lips, Anna parting her thighs and tilting towards him, arms wrapping around each other.

The wild grass scratched her legs and tangled in her hair, Luc lifting himself up to settled between her legs. She made a space for him there, welcomed him in the cradle of her thighs. Deft fingers unbuttoned her shirt, exposed her to him and Anna could feel the rise and fall of her chest with her short breaths. He stroked along smooth skin and crooned at her, dropping to place kisses underneath her neck and down, down to where he was tugging at her bra.

Anna wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pushing his leather jacket off, still warm from the sun. His white t-shirt was damp clinging to his skin with sweat as she slid her small hands down the curve of his spine and pressed them to his bare skin there. Underneath his shirt, skin flushed hot and smooth, Anna dared to glide her hands along his body beneath his clothes.

Luc looked up from her chest with a smile, genuine and pleased. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, expanses of colored design decorating his chest and upper arms. Anna touched and traced the swirls of color, marveling at them. It was beautiful she thought, it was art.

Strong hands pushed her skirt up and Anna could feel heat underneath her cheeks as he looked at her laid out on the grass for him. Sunlight through the canopy of leaves cast mottled shadows over his face, his hair ruffled from her fingers running through it. His fingers were dragging down her thighs, rough with callouses, tracing patterns against her skin that made her shiver. He tugged at the white cotton panties she wore, pulling them aside and looking at her. She had never felt a gaze against her skin like this, pressing against her palpably, it felt like he could look in to her. Like he could know her.

Anna blinked up at him, passive and uncertain. He dipped down between her legs and kissed her. The shiver crawling under her skin turned into an aching tremble. He licked and kissed at fevered wet skin that was growing wetter. Her hands were still at her side, unable to comprehend or know, overwhelmed by the roil of pleasure that pulsed out from between her legs, curved up her spine, moaned out past her lips.

Luc kissed the inside of her thighs and up the quivering plane of her belly. He crawled up her body, sinuous and assiduous, dragging his hands along her skin and his gaze down into her. She heard the rustle of his pants and the snick of a zipper as he settled between her thighs again. Pulling her legs up, and wide, placing her hands on his shoulders, she watched him as he hovered over her and guided himself inside.

The stretch was tight and pleasurable, the slow breach of him into her body an unknown fullness that felt like completion. She thrummed with new secrets and the passion he pressed into her skin with his lips and his hands, with all of him surrounding her, pushing in to her, against her.

Her pastor, her parents, were right, this was a dangerous thing. Anna felt lost to it, thralled by it. She wanted nothing more than for this moment of intense pleasure to draw out eternally under the summer sun in the promise of youth. Everything was this moment, was this boy and all he had to offer her.

-

It wasn’t until later when they were back on the road, with her arms circled around his waist and his bike thrumming beneath her, that Anna figured it out.

What it truly was that he offered her. What it truly was that she had wanted without knowing.

_Freedom._


End file.
